Amon VS Starlight Glimmer
Description Power stealers who crave equality face off! Interlude Amon Starlight Glimmer Ultimate: Starlight Glimmer is a magical prodigy that grew up with the one friend she ever had prior to the mane six, Sunburst. After Sunburst was taken away to be taught under Princess Celestia, Starlight grew hateful of the concept of cutie marks, believing cutie marks represented inequality and wanting to erase them from as many ponies as she possibly could. Rainbow Dash: But when we came in and stopped her evil plan to remove everpony's cutie marks, she disappeared for a few episodes before coming back and invading the castle of friendship to have her revenge! Ultimate: Few epi-were you breaking the..whatever. Due to completing a spell Starswirl The Bearded, one of the greatest wizards in equestrian history, Starlight hopped through time while being chased by Spike and Twilight Sparkle, creating several new timelines with her time hopping. Rainbow Dash: But in the end, T-Sparks and Spike managed to knock off Starlight and save equestria before Twilight took her in as her pupil!. Ultimate:Right...like Twilight, Starlight has a large amount of magical potential and has many spells to add to her arsenal. Rainbow Dash: She does? Ultimate: YES, OF COURSE SHE DOES, YOU HANG AROUND WITH HER EVERY-ahem. Accelero increases her speed, but when added with similo duplexis, an old equestrian spell, she can duplicate herself, something even Twilight was astonished at. And now that we got her new added spell, here are other aspects of Starlight's magic. Ultimate then grabbed Rainbow Dash and threw her out of the room before locking the door and walking back to his chair. Ultimate: Anyway..... Transfiguration - The ability to turn anything into an object she thinks of, used in several episodes Mind Control - The ability to control one's mind, as she used this on the mane six in the episode 'Every Little Thing She does' Magic Blasts '''- The ability to shoot magic blasts out of her horn '''Magic shields - The ability to generate magic shields to protect yourself against projectiles, as shown in 'Every Little Thing She does' or 'The Cutie Re-mark' self-levitation - The ability to make one levitate or fly without other means of flying, like wings. freezing - The ability to freeze your opponent with magic, used in 'The Cutie Re-mark' small scale time and space manipulation - The ability to travel back and fourth in time using spells and the cutie map muting - the ability to mute one's voice while encased in magic, used in 'To where and back again' cloaking - the ability to cloak herself, used in ' To where and back again ' Ability to take away one's magic - The ability to take away one's unique qualities. Ultimate: While Starlight's magic is not as varied as Twilight's, Twilight herself has stated that Starlight has more magic potential than she does, and coming from one of the most powerful magic users in equestria, that's saying something.Ultimate: She has potentially superhuman lifting strength, she's tough enough to go toe to toe with Twilight and take a beating from chrysalis without magic, smart enough to actually outsmart both chrysalis and Twilight, and she has super speed with accelero, but has a normal pony's speed when not using it. Ultimate: While Starlight does have strength and abilities, she is not without her faults. She was originally blinded by her own beliefs, similar to the nazis. She eventually changed, but did not fully know if she strayed away from the dark, meaning she did not have that largest amount of security inside of her. However, ever since the ending of season 6, she now has a higher inner security and now has no visible weaknesses. When Ultimate was gonna finish up, Rainbow Dash came bursting in wearing sunglasses. Rainbow Dash: Oh yeah, Starlight is gonna kick tail! "All adventures are equal to all other adventures. That's why they're special." Fight Results Category:BakaLord Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Animal Themed Fights Category:Theultimatelifeform Category:'TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:Crossovered Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Death Battles under construction for 3 years